Splish, Splash, Splosh! (DVD)
Splish, Splash, Splosh! is a US, UK, AUS, French, Polish, Malaysian, South Africa, Latin American, Brazilian, Norwegian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, Finnish, Italian, Serbian and Greek DVD featuring four thirteenth season episodes. The Australian and Polish DVDs feature two additional thirteenth season episodes, and the Norwegian, Swedish, Danish, and Finnish DVDs feature one additional thirteenth season episode. It was released under the title, Slosh Slosh Slosh for Czech audience which feature five episodes. DescriptionEdit USEdit Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas & Friends™! Grab your galoshes and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits and sudsy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. UK/AUSEdit Even when it's wet outside you can still have plenty of fun, especially when you share your adventures with Thomas and his friends! Grab your wellies (gumboots in the Australian release) and join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation in this collection of stories from the Island of Sodor. MalaysiaEdit Thomas, the small, mischievous engine lives with all of his friends on the Island of Sodor. They all happily work together on the railway. However, not everything goes well all the time and the little blue engine often has to face a lot of unexpected problems. In the end, they can usually congratulate each other on being Really Useful Engines. South AfricaEdit Another collection of adventures for Thomas and his friends. Even when it is wet outside you can still have plenty of fun. Join the team as they prepare for rainy-day visits and soapy spills, and then get unstuck from a snowy situation. EpisodesEdit USEdit #Play Time #Splish Splash Splosh #Slippy Sodor #Snow Tracks #Buzzy Bees (Netflix only) UKEdit #Splish Splash Splosh #Slippy Sodor #Snow Tracks #Play Time AUSEdit #Splish Splash Splosh #Slippy Sodor #Snow Tracks #Play Time #Toby's New Whistle #The Biggest Present of All FranceEdit #Splish Splash Splosh #The Lion of Sodor #Tickled Pink #Double Trouble #Slippy Sodor #The Early Bird #Play Time PolandEdit #Splish Splash Splosh #Slippery Sodor #Sodor in the Snow #Fun #Toby's New Whistle #Greatest Gift NorwayEdit #Soap Slippery #Fun on Rails #A Blooming Chaos #Splish, Splash, Splosh! #Snow Tracks SwedenEdit #Slipping on Sodor #Let's Play #Flower Time on Sodor #Splash, Splash, Head Over Heels! #Tracks in the Snow DenmarkEdit #Thomas' Funny Funnel #Speed Over the Area #A Beautiful Mess #Splash, Splash, Splash! #Winter Bother FinlandEdit #Vice Smoke #Play Thomas #Flower Mess #Puddle Charms #Snow in Power CzechEdit #Gliding Over Sodor #Racing #Awful Mess #Splosh Splosh Splosh #Snowy Tracks ItalianEdit #Toby's New Whistle #Flowers for Mavis #Buzzing Bees #Thomas the Workshop Manager #Splish, Splash, Splosh #Charlie and Eddie Bonus FeaturesEdit US: *"Lift and Load Crane" game *"Counting with Thomas" game UK: *Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version) *Meet Mr. Perkins! TriviaEdit *This is the first DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. *The Little Blue Book came with the UK DVD. *This DVD was shown in select US theatres on November 7th, 2009. The Netflix version of the video has that release year. *The US theatrical poster features Alice and Mr. Percival. *In the Brazilian, Italian and Latin American DVDs, it has the same title. GoofsEdit *In the UK, Australian, Polish and French versions, Charlie is shown in Splish, Splash, Splosh! before his introductory episode, Play Time. *The UK disc had Britt Allcroft's last name misspelled, which pronounced it as "Alcroft". *The Engine Roll Call is played twice. MerchandiseEdit Wooden RailwayEdit *Splish, Splash, Splosh! Story Pack *Slippy Sodor Story Pack *Percy and the Engine Wash Car TrackMasterEdit *Splish, Splash, Splosh! Emily *Slippy Sodor Thomas *Playtime Charlie DVD Packs Edit US/UKEdit *Steam Team Collection AUSEdit *The Lion of Sodor and Splish, Splash, Splosh! Double Pack PolandEdit *Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack MEX/Latin AmericaEdit *The Adventures of Thomas AdvertsEdit Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS